


Castled

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Puppy Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: "It was a relief to see him jumping in wholeheartedly; not that she'd expected much different, but they needed some of that spontaneity right now. Some of that characteristic Castle fun." - Follow-up to 15 Shares for CastleThemeDay.





	Castled

Over a year ago, I wrote a ficlet called **15 Shares**. This follow-up sat in my documents half-completed until today, #CastleThemeDay when mrs-chanandler-bong21 reblogged a picture ( bunysliper dot tumbl r "dot" com slash post slash 131788968281 slash over-a-year-ago-i-wrote-a-ficlet-called-15) and I was inspired to finish it.

So, before the night is over, enjoy a little bit more fluff.

**Castled**

**A Caskett Future!Fic**

* * *

"Oh, Momma, he's perfect."

If her mind hadn't already been made up about getting the dog, the reverence in her son's voice would've sealed the deal.

Although she'd led both children into the shelter, Thomas had taken the lead, marching them down a hallway toward the meeting room where they'd been told Mac and another shelter volunteer were waiting. He'd stopped short as soon as he'd laid eyes on their newest family member, mouth hanging open just like his father's when he was struck speechless.

"He's perfect?" she murmured, cupping the back of her son's neck. Thomas nodded, eyes fixed on the timid-looking dog just beyond the glass door.

"Uh huh. Hi, Mac." Thomas waved.

The volunteer holding the leash offered both children a smile. She held up a finger to indicate they needed another moment and Kate nodded, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. Emily didn't seem like she was going anywhere, but it never hurt to be safe.

"We're so happy you called, Mrs. Castle," their escort offered, keeping her palm on the handle. "Mac's such an easygoing guy, but because he's a little older… placement's been hard."

Nodding, Beckett squeezed her son's neck gently. She didn't want either of the children to hear what happened to older dogs when placement became more than just a little bit difficult. "I'm glad I saw the post. My um, my dad actually shared it for me to see."

The other woman's lips lifted. "Putting their listings up on Facebook has been one of the best things we could do. You're probably the fourth person in the last three days to call about a post they saw."

Beckett returned the smile, brushing her fingers over her daughter's hair. She had been strangely quiet since being released from her car seat, almost fixated on the hubbub around her. "I'm glad to hear that. Glad it's working."

"We are, too. Now, Thomas, Emily –" Both children lifted their heads, fixing wide eyes on her instead of the dog for the first time since they arrived. "I know you're very excited right now, but Mac's a little bit scared to meet you, so I need you to do a couple things for me, okay?"

Both kids nodded, accepting their orders without argument – thankfully – and Kate found herself wanting to text her husband. She wanted him to be a part of this, too. It was supposed to be a surprise, but wasn't the decision surprise enough? Shouldn't he get to be here for the rest?

Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she sent Castle the address and a request for him to meet them. Nothing else. Knowing him, he'd look it up, but if he didn't, that would make this even better.

"Are we ready?"

Thomas nodded for the three of them, squaring his shoulders before taking his sister's hand. Kate's lips curled upward; ever the protector, just like his father.

"We're ready," she answered on their behalf, thumbing her son's ear. "Let's go meet Mac."

* * *

The look on Castle's face when he found them was priceless. One part cautious, one part eager kid at Christmas, her husband wasted no time joining her on the bench seat while the children doted on the dog in front of them. They didn't even glance in their father's direction.

Castle didn't seem to be offended by the slight, just perplexed.

"I, ah, Kate?"

"Hey," she hummed, leaning in to kiss him. He'd been asleep when she left for work, and in a writing haze when she'd come home to grab the car keys to pick the kids up from school.

His confusion melted into an easy smile as he looked around the room. "Hey. This isn't exactly the place I expected to find you guys after school. Are we volunteering or something?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Or something. Guys, let Daddy meet Mac."

The dog looked up at his name, the swish of his tail on the tile making his eagerness known.

"Daddy," Thomas beamed, stroking the tawny hair along Mac's back. He'd been pampering the pooch since the moment they sat down, calming him and everyone in the room. Kate had no idea how her son did it, she truly didn't. "S'Mac!"

"Ya, Daddy!" Emily echoed, pressing a kiss to the dog's head. "Surpwise!"

Castle blinked, looking between the four of them once more. "Surprise? Yes, this is a surprise. Care to explain?"

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she took his picture quickly, wanting to capture his adorable, befuddled look before they told him the whole story.

"So a funny thing happened at work today," she started, reaching out to rub Mac's ears. He scooted closer, no doubt loath to break away from the affection the kids were bestowing upon him, but eager to receive more from the two of them.

Castle's hands joined hers, almost stiff at first, then gradually softer, more relaxed.

"Without me? Did you catch a case? Beckett, you should've called."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. He'd been under strict orders to finish _something_ before the end of the day, whether it was a chapter of the next Nikki Heat or the new venture he refused to tell her about; there was no way she would've called even if she _had_ picked up a case. His presence was far more essential after school than it was while she pushed papers at her desk.

"No case. Ryan and Espo made paper footballs for most of the day. Anyway, I ended up on Facebook during a break, and I saw that my dad had shared this," she paused, passing her phone over for him to see.

Castle's hand paused against the dog's fur, fingers twitching as he skimmed Mac's tale of woe. It was getting to him, too. Exactly as she'd expected it would.

"So I read that," she continued, not waiting for him to get to the end, "about thirty times, and once I finished crying in the bathroom, I went back to my desk and called to make an appointment to meet him. Insane, I know, but only 15 people had shared the picture and it… yeah. It got me."

Mac nudged closer, nosing the rise of her belly through her light sweater. She wondered if he could sense the baby, tiny as it was now.

"Yeah," Kate murmured, dipping her head to talk directly to the newest member of their family. "There's a little one in there. That's gonna be okay, right?"

His tail thwapped Castle's arm, pulling a chuckle from her husband's lips. "I think that's a yes."

"Me too," she agreed. Glancing up, she winked in her son's direction. "You can pet him, too. Come on."

Both kids surged forward, ready to love on the dog once more. Emily climbed into Castle's arms, eager to tell him all about her contribution to Operation Castle Puppy.

"So, as you can see, I had a little bit of a crazy idea," she finished when Emily's rendition of the tale concluded, curling an arm around Thomas and making room for him on her lap.

He settled, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. Even as his fingers slipped over Mac's head, she could tell he was watching Castle, silently begging his father not to say no. Castle wouldn't – of course he wouldn't – but she still felt the fervent hope radiating through her son's limbs.

Kate rubbed his arm, dropping a peck against his cheek. "Tell Daddy how excited you are about Mac."

Thomas beamed under her lips, coming alive as he told Castle his side of their afternoon adventure. Her heart eased as he spoke, knowing even if her husband's mind hadn't already been made up, there was no way he would deny their baby boy this.

"Please, Daddy? It's okay, right? You love dogs, an' he likes you. He likes all of us. Even the baby an' it's not even here yet."

"Well…" Castle pretended to hedge, hiding his smile behind a hand. "I think you make good points, and your mom always has the best ideas, so…"

Both kids leaned in, awaiting his next words. Kate shook her head, pursing her lips to keep from ruining the suspense. Let him have his theatrics. She'd surprised him with a dog, he could be a little dramatic about agreeing.

"I think we're going to need to go by the pet store on our way home; this guy's going to need a bed, and toys, and all kinds of new stuff," he concluded, laughing into Thomas's shoulder when the boy launched himself at him.

"ThankyouDaddy. Thank you."

Emily echoed her brother, nearly choking Castle in the process of hugging his neck.

"ThankyouDaddy!"

Castle's eyes caught Kate's, sparkling with a glee that was entirely infectious. "Thank your mom, doodlebugs, this was her great idea."

She laughed, rubbing Mac's side once more. It was a relief to see him jumping in wholeheartedly; not that she'd expected much different, but they needed some of that spontaneity right now. Some of that characteristic Castle fun.

"I'm glad you think so, because I already did the adoption paperwork and paid before you got here," she murmured, tossing an impish grin in Castle's direction.

Her husband gaped. "Beckett! You _Castled_ me."

Leaning across her two kids and her dog, she paused long enough to whisper, "Damn right, I _Castled_ you, babe," before swiping her lips across his.

"Now," she added, bolstered by the pride she found in her husband's gaze. "Why don't we get Mac home? With a stop for treats on the way."


End file.
